


Slippin'

by Hagoofygoober



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, they make out pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagoofygoober/pseuds/Hagoofygoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Jesse's first high school party, and he didn't know what to expect, especially when he found himself in a closet with a really attractive graduate who went by the name Saul Goodman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippin'

**Author's Note:**

> every tag has that one high school au and I had to do one so HERE YOU GO

Jesse didn't want to go to the damn high school party with his two dumbass friends. He had only just graduated middle school, and he tried to make excuses to the two that he was still only a middle schooler, that his parents would kill him if they ever found out that he was hanging out at some party with them and some strangers, but still, they insisted he must go.

The only reason they were invited was because Badger's sister was just graduating high school, and Badger had begged her to go to one of the parties she had gone to almost every Saturday night; she gave in, finally, telling Badger he could not bring any friends and could not be seen with her.

So of course Badger was gonna invite Jesse and Pete.

Pete was hesitant at first, but as always, he agreed and acted chill about the situation. Combo was invited, but he had other plans with his family, and he wasn't keen on going anyways, so it was no big deal. It was only until the day before the party that Badger was given a solid "Okay, fine," from Jesse, but the kid still felt accomplished that he had most likely convinced Jesse into going.

Badger's sister was outraged when Jesse and Pete hopped into the back of her run down truck, but Badger was prepared to take the heat, for he was too excited to hang with Jesse and Pete. His night was going to be fantastic, and nothing could ruin his good mood.

Jesse, on the other hand, was nervous as hell, glancing at the back window of the car every minute, making sure his parents weren't following him somehow. He didn't want to get in trouble, he just wanted to be a good kid after being constantly disappointed at. He felt his parents were disgusted with him no matter what though, so Jesse didn't figure why he tried to impress them anymore, it was useless whatever he did.

Badger's sister was going off on Badger until they reached the house, that's when she shut up. It was cleaner than Jesse thought it would be, no rave lights sprouting anywhere throughout it, and especially no toilet paper rolls tossed all about the house. He supposed actual parties weren't like they were in movies, where they were exaggerated as all hell. Overall, the house was clean, so the people inside might have been pretty okay too. Maybe tonight was going to be better than Jesse had expected.

The three friends stepped out of the truck and stood awkwardly in front of it as Badger's sister told them to wait at least thirty seconds after she went in to make it look like they were just some teenagers wandering about and in no way associated with her. Also, she told them that tonight they were sophomores, not some freshies that just came out of secondary school. The three seemed to understand, so Badger's sister made her way inside, Pete counting down the seconds away out loud. They stopped counting at around ten seconds, deciding what the hell, and walked smoothly towards the front door, trying to seem like tenth graders.

Then they became flustered and didn't know what to do. They tried to remember if Badger's sister had knocked on the door, rang the doorbell, or had just flat on gone inside without doing anything. Pete claimed she had knocked, but Badger swore she just walked in, Jesse arguing that she totally rang the doorbell. They stood on the door mat like a bunch of idiots debating something so trivial until the door just opened, and it wasn't any of them who opened it.

A tall-ish man with a beard halfway growing in towered over their figures. His face looked at them with dismay, before calling out to the people inside.

"Hey, we got some freshies out here!" There was a unison groan that came from within, and the three tried to save themselves from embarrassment.

"Actually we're, uh, sophomores?" Badger answered, but the unsureness of his response left the man confused still. He looked each of them up and down until he just shrugged and opened the door for the group to enter. One at a time, they walked in and tried acting suave, but there were eye rolls all around, and whispers consisting of "Why'd he let the kids in?" and "They don't even look ten years old," but they didn't give a shit, they were just happy to be there.

There was calm music going on in the background--a newer song that had recently come out--and dimmed lights all around them. It was definitely better and more sophisticated than Jesse had originally thought. Well, not sophisticated, but better than a rave party or something of those sorts.

The three made their way to the snack table and didn't give a second glance towards the alcohol on the table. Instead, they drank fruit punch out of some red solo cups.

They explored the house a bit and tried settling down with a few groups, but they didn't really get into it, each group less interesting than the last. When they went downstairs, their was big huddle around something, and Jesse's interest was suddenly peaked, the boy stepping closer to the rather talkative croud. They were circled around some man with nicely trimmed hair, a white dress shirt tucked into his jeans. He was waving his arms around as if he was telling some sort of joke, and maybe he was, although Jesse couldn't hear very well, so he asked Badger and Pete if they wanted to move in a little closer.

There was no response back, causing Jesse to turn around and realize that the two had ditched him. They ditched him at a party they invited him to, a party that he did not want to go to. Who the hell did they think they were? Jesse sighed and figured he was better off without those dick weeds acting as his shadow anyways.

He took a deep breath and calmed down before scooting past people to get a better view of the dude who was impressing the pants off of everyone for some reason. Turned out he was telling some joke about a guy he had ripped off once in his older days, and how the guy was so sure he had made off with some mad cash, but that he was running off with a fake item that would have been considered very valuable if it was real and working. The dude telling the story made off with about two hundred dollars just because of the scam, and Jesse found that pretty amazing if he was being honest with himself.

When Jesse got a better look at the man, he seemed pretty cute in a weird way Jesse couldn't explain very well. His hair was very nice looking, he guessed, although now that he was staring at it, it seemed like it was fuller at one time, not so loose. Jesse shrugged, and his eyes wandered around to find a piece of paper of some sort; all he found was a somewhat crumpled napkin on the floor.

Jesse had the urge to draw him, only because his ex girlfriend had told him that he had a gift for being a cartoonist, and Jesse thought so too, so he had a tendency to draw people as superheroes based on their looks. So, with a pencil in hand, Jesse began striking lines on the napkin lightly, sketching up this dude's appearance.

After the man finished the story, everyone started forming a messy, unorganized mesh of people that wanted to speak with him, and Jesse found himself in the mesh of people. He only had the desire to give him his drawing, that was it. It wasn't because the guy was cute or anything. That was gay as all hell.

He looked at the man as he talked to flirty girls, how his face would get really red out of nowhere when they even so much as talked to him. Jesse smiled to himself and shook his head. He guessed even graduates were still horny teenagers at the heart.

Jesse waited his turn to talk to the guy, but was cut off short by a girl holding up the man's hand in the air.

"Hey, guys! Apparently Saul here is very claustrophobic and would hate be stuck in small areas, so who wants to play seven minutes in heaven?" The girls in the room hooted at the words, Saul's--at least, that's what Jesse thought he heard--face red as a tomato, laughing softly and raising his free hand in protest. Jesse found the whole thing hilarious, he really did, because the poor guy just wanted to converse with people, but instead he might get blown by a chick in a closet.

Jesse thought about it for a moment and concluded that the whole thing wasn't a bad situation to be in. He'd give anything to be blown by a chick, hell, he wouldn't even care if they jerked him, he just wanted to see how it felt.

There were paper scraps and a single pen being passed around, suggesting that everyone had to write their names down for the somewhat childish game. Jesse wrote his name and placed it in the fish bowl of other names he was competing against. He figured even if a guy was chosen to go in, they most likely wouldn't do anything because, y'know, that's gay as hell, and Jesse wasn't gay, and he knew that most of the other boys in the room weren't either.

After everyone tossed their names in--which, wow, it didn't seem to match the number of people in the room--the girl who suggested the idea spoke again.

"Wow, a bunch of girls really wanna hang out with Saul tonight, huh? Who knows, Saul?" She turned towards Saul before continuing. "Maybe you'll get lucky," She winked, and Jesse swore he saw Saul swallow a huge lump in his throat.

Wait, why didn't the girl say anything about the guys getting lucky and only something about the girls? Did she say that the game was only for girls? Did Jesse really just do the gayest thing he's ever done? He was stressing out, but realized there was no way in hell his name was gonna be called out of all the names in that fish bowl, so he was safe. He was saved from embarrassment and practically wiped the sweat that had started forming off of his forehead.

The girl dipped her hand deep into the fish bowl, and Jesse knew he had nothing to worry about because his paper was at the very top, but then the girl claimed she wanted to make things more interesting and mixed up all the names in the bowl, Jesse panicking all of a sudden. Her hand plucked one card out from the very bottom and unfolded it carefully. The crowd leaned in, listening intently. The girl took a breath.

"Jesse Pinkman!" She squealed. Jesse's heart sank to the bottom of his now soulless body because he couldn't believe his ears. Saul was next to her and smiling. The girl asked for the very lucky lady to raise their hand and come forward; she claimed their were no take-backsies, and Jesse had prayed to god anyways that she would somehow change her mind.

Jesse raised his hand through the back of the crowd. "Pinkman, huh?" Saul asked in a chipper voice. "Maybe she likes pink," The pronoun stung Jesse in the side as he made his way forward, everyone making room and gasping at Jesse's gender. "And maybe she's a man," Saul huffed out a laugh before Jesse stood in front of him, realizing that 'she' was, in fact, a man.

"And low and behold, I am a man," Jesse answered Saul's remarks with a sarcastic tone, and Saul's face went from really happy to a 'what the hell is this, what' face. He couldn't muster out any words.

"Whoa, we have a winner Saul!" The girl from before was holding in her laughter at that point, pushing Jesse and Saul together inside the closet. Jesse wasn't even shocked that that was how the whole thing went down because Jesse always got the short end of the stick no matter the situation. He was just ready to get this over with. Saul on the other hand looked like he saw a baby get thrown and run over in the street: absolutely terrified.

The two slumped down to the ground and the girl murmured, giggling through her words, "Only seven minutes, m'kay?" then slammed the door in their face. They could make out the huge amount of "Oh, my god's," and "Holy shit's." There was no light, but the two could slightly make out each others' dark faces. Saul didn't look surprised anymore, just calm and relaxed.

"I expected this to happen, kid. It always does," Saul explained, his voice seeming more raspy than before.

"What, you always get locked in a closet with a dude? That doesn't seem like something that happens often, yo," Jesse placed his knees against his chest, leaning his chin on them. If he was going to be in there for seven minutes, he might as well have gotten comfortable.

"No, I mean weird things just happen all the time, y'know?" Jesse didn't answer. "It's hard to explain," Saul said after Jesse's silence.

The whole ordeal was weird, so there was about 10 seconds between each tidbit of information the two shared to each other. Jesse knew they weren't going to do anything bad, but just the idea of two men being in a closet together made him uncomfortable.

"Your name's Jesse Pinkman?" Jesse nodded, really too red to do anything else except sit there. "And you're, what, a freshman or something?"

"I'm a, uh, sophomor-"

"Look, kid, I'm not stupid. I can clearly see that you still believe in Santa Claus with that baby face of yours."

"Santa isn't real?" Jesse asked with the most childish voice Saul had ever heard.

"Get over yourself," Saul said roughly, but there was a grin on his face. The kid's sense of humor was pretty okay for a ninth grader, he guessed. It made Jesse more calm that Saul laughed at his joke; he was at ease. "Well, I'm Saul. Saul Goodman. I just graduated. Barely."

"Wow. Grade A student, huh?" Jesse said sarcastically before looking about the closet. It wasn't really roomy, but you couldn't call it small either.

"Piss off, I failed chemistry my sophomore year. Damn teacher had it in for me." Saul exclaimed, Jesse making a mental note to study extra hard in chemistry, even though he probably wouldn't.

"And you're going to a high school party why?" Jesse found it very confusing that a guy that would now be considered a college man was still going to some high school party.

"Well, gee, aren't you just Mr. Ask-A-Lot-Of-Questions? I'll have you know that this will be my last party in my so-called 'high school years.' And, hey, I'm spending it with you, Pinkman. I'd consider yourself lucky." A snarky-ass mouth this guy had, good lord.

"I'm truly honored, Saul," Jesse held a hand across his heart, almost seeming like he was actually touched.

"Anyways, you probably aren't Mister Perfect in school either."

"Nope," Jesse said it because Jesse knew it.

"What a high opinion you have of yourself. Remind me the next time I'm chronically depressed to come to you first for advice." Saul hovered his hand in a meaningful way over his heart.

"Well, if I'd said 'Yeah, damn straight I'm perfect,' you woulda made fun of me for bein' too cocky," Jesse felt like he'd been through the conversation with another person, most likely Badger. He looked up to Saul who had a grin on his face and quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I thought you said you were claustrophobic," Jesse said through the fabric of his shirt.

"That's just for show, kid. Remember? I once sold that dude out of a couple hundred bucks? Yeah, well maybe I just wanted my dick sucked too, maybe that's why I said it. Get it?" Jesse bobbed his head and remained silent, mainly because he wasn't sure what else to add to the conversation. "Do you wanna suck my di-"

"No."

"Well, I mean, I didn't think so, but I had to ask," Saul tried to justify himself, but Jesse didn't care, he honestly didn't care. Quietness fell before them again, Saul feeling responsible for that.

"So you would con people outta money?" Jesse asked, not sure what else to converse with.

"Yeah, key word: would. Those were my freshie days. I went by Jimmy then," Saul sighed and sounded as if he didn't wanna remember times as that. "People called me Slippin' Jimmy as my nickname."

Jesse made a disgusted noise. "Sounds nerdy," Because the first thing that popped into his head was some scientist doing experiements on something, and Jesse laughed to himself somewhat.

"Yeah, well," A pause. "See why I changed it, or rather, why I changed," Saul huffed a breathy laugh that didn't seem happy. "Anywho, those days are over, I hope." Saul checked his pocket to fish out his flip phone, noting they had been in there for only about 4 minutes. Saul sighed and sounded annoyed because those were the slowest minutes in his life.

"Why'd you stop though? Get caught or something?" Saul looked up at Jesse as the boy asked.

"Well, I have a brother and-"

"He pulled the family card on you, right? Said your family was disappointed with you," Jesse gazed at Saul's dark-ish blue eyes.

"More or less," Saul's eyes fixated to the ground before looking to Jesse again and saying: "I take it something similar happened to you," Saul gave Jesse a sincere stare.

"Parents tend to not like it when their kid smokes pot or when they fuck up at every opportunity they get," Jesse shoveled his face further into the fabric of his jeans, distancing himself from the topic. His eyes seemed to go red, tears welling up. Saul noticed and immediately felt bad.

"Hey, I didn't mean to--I'm sorry," Saul moved toward Jesse, right by his side, placing his hands gently over his shoulders. Jesse began bawling, crying out how he was a disappointment, and how his parents didn't even like him; they favored some kid named Jake. Saul whispered that it was going to be okay, that he didn't need to worry about them. Jesse grew quieter as Saul murmured reassurance into his ear, the warm breath making Jesse tense, realizing he broke down in front of some guy he only just met.

He scooted away from Saul only slightly, Saul taking a hint that he needed to back off.

"Sorry, I don't usually cry in front of cute guys I've just met," Jesse sniffled, attempting to lighten up the room with his joke, although he did really wanna get it out there that Saul was cute. He wasn't gay though.

"You think I'm cute? That's sweet. So sweet I think I might throw up." He let out a half smile as he talked. "But, hey, s'okay, kid. We all gotta let it out sometimes," Saul continued to sit next to him, feeling as if Jesse might lose it again if he wasn't there with him.

"Whatever. It was stupid. Sorry." Jesse didn't need to apologize, but it was habitual for him to say sorry for anything he felt he did wrong. Saul shrugged because he was able to let things go more easily. People would tend to tell him that he doesn't have a conscience, and, honestly, Saul didn't care what they said about him; he already knew most of that kind of information. He just figured that whatever happens happens.

Saul ended up checking the time again, seeing that it had been eleven minutes since they had been in there. He grew nervous, crawling on his knees towards the closet to bang on it with his fists. He called for someone to let them out, but there was no answer; Saul sighed, going back to his seat next to Jesse. Surely they would remember they left them in there and get them out.

At least, that's what Saul hoped.

Jesse's arms and legs were splayed across the floor, not feeling as modest as when they came into the room. His gaze switched from the floor to Saul, noting that the graduate's eyes were fixated on him, causing Jesse to resort his eyes back to the floor, but Saul didn't turn away, he continued to stare at the boy.

Jesse looked at his hands and realized Saul's was overlapped with his, not intertwining them or anything, just resting on top, as if to comfort Jesse; Jesse was trying his best not to blush hard. No one had ever made him feel so close and comfortable and safe. He literally just met this dude at least 15 minutes prior, and Jesse felt more happy than he'd ever been in the past few years. He gulped and tried to make more conversation, but his words came out as stutters, inoperable noises.

Saul didn't know what came over him; he couldn't stop watching the boy's every movements. It was mesmerizing to peer at how his blue eyes made an effort to not gape at him, causing Saul to smile, actually fucking smile. He didn't understand why he found Jesse so enticing. Maybe it was due to his innocence, how immature he seemed, how he knew not of how the world worked, compared to Saul's detailed knowledge of backstabbers and betrayals he'd experienced. It was like he wanted to protect Jesse's innocence.

At the same time, Saul wanted to hear Jesse moan his name, to feel Jesse's hands on his back, grappling onto his spine to keep steady as he kissed and nibbled at Jesse's neck.

But for now, Saul was okay with a kiss on the lips.

Jesse stared to the ground. Saul could see how hard he was blushing, and how much the boy tried to shuffle his face into the sleeves of his shirt. Jesse was embarrassed as all hell, but he would never admit it even if he was tortured into doing so. Saul smirked and scooted over towards Jesse only slightly to make the notion not as noticeable.

"Hey," Saul barely uttered, Jesse's head whipping around at the sound, focusing intently at Saul, causing the older man's cheeks to have a rose tint to them. Suddenly, Saul was nervous, not being able to get any words out. He wanted to just close the gap in between them, but he didn't know if it was rude to do that or not.

Jesse's eyes were tired, droopy almost, as he gazed at Saul's dark blue eyes. He kept glancing to Saul's lips, thinking about the texture of them, before he looked back to the man's eyes again.

"Can I kiss you?" Jesse murmured, already leaning in. Saul hardly mumbled out a yes when Jesse captured his lips. Saul figured he was just going to peck them, but Jesse was working his lips in such a way that suggested he wanted a make out session more than anything, so Saul obliged, of course; he was simply being a gentleman.

Saul placed his hands on Jesse's hips, adjusting himself to face more towards Jesse. Jesse's hands among Saul's face, softly grabbing at his cheeks. The texture of Saul's lips was soft and smooth, unlike Jesse's chapped, rough ones, but somehow the contrast between them eased the tension. Saul slipped his tongue across Jesse's bottom lip, causing Jesse to yearn for more than Saul was giving. The breaths given off by the two became rough and ragged, but neither one broke off the rolling of their tongues against each others' for a second, too invested in the way they fell into a rhythm almost instantly.

This was Jesse's first kiss.

But Jesse hadn't ever thought that his first kiss would be given to him by a guy, especially a high school graduate, although now that he was doing it, it didn't feel wrong. Wherever Saul placed his hands, Jesse felt a shock, a flicker of light within himself, a feeling that made him feel like he was wanted; Saul was so delicate, not wanting to hurt him in any way, and that alone made Jesse's heart thump. He craved for the moment to last for an eternity.

It all ended too soon, though, for the door to the closet suddenly opened, revealing two grinning boys staring down at Jesse specifically.

It was Badger and Pete, and Jesse had never felt more embarrassed in his life. Saul still had his arms practically wrapped around Jesse, staring up to see both of Jesse's friends.

"Dude, I totally didn't know you were gay," Badger seemed to be smiling from ear to ear.

Jesse's face was beet red, so red that he couldn't even feel his cheeks; he was practically on fire at that point.

"I-I'm not fucking gay," Jesse wanted to yell the sentence, but it only came out as an almost inaudible murmur. It was enough for Saul to hear though, because the older man turned towards Jesse's face and smirked so hard at the boy, proud of how red he'd made him.

Badger beamed, realizing something else. "Aw, dude. And that was your first kiss! Congr-"

"Oh, my god, Badger. Shut. The. Hell. Up." Jesse stood up, retrieving himself from Saul's arms. He couldn't explain how embarrassed he was.

But hell if he didn't like making out with Saul one bit.

Saul rose up from his sitting as well, Badger and Pete just standing there, not realizing they were bothering the two.

"Sorry, boys, but can you give me and Pinkman some 'alone time' if you will," Saul motioned for the boys to leave, to which they returned each other's glance, walked away, laughing about the whole mess.

Once they took their leave, Saul turned to Jesse, both of them still inside the closet. Saul reached out for Jesse's hand, grappling it, about to say something, before being interrupted by Jesse.

"Hey, I uh," Jesse really was speechless, not knowing what to say at all. "Thank you for, um, kissing me I guess."

"Any time, Jesse. Seriously, I would kiss you any day if you'd let me." Saul made a half smile at the younger man, to which Jesse responded with a blush, glancing away. Then Jesse remembered something.

"Oh yeah, dude," Jesse's hand travelled into his pocket, revealing a folded up napkin with pencil markings bleeding through the see through fabric. "I drew you because I kinda thought you were pretty cute?" He handed the paper to Saul's rough hands.

"You thought I was cute? You're such a little cutie pie."

"Okay, nevermind. You're ugly as hell, Saul," Jesse huffed a little laugh, his blue eyes glimmering as he rubbed the back of his neck, staring as Saul examined the picture.

"Jesse, this is really great," Saul looked astonished at the amount of talent Jesse had.

"Thanks, man. That means a lot."

Saul stared down at Jesse. "So I was your first kiss?"

"Shut up. Don't act so proud of yourself," Jesse crossed his arms. "I, uh, um. Saul you're alright."

"What a big compliment."

"I'm not good at this. Just," Jesse thought. "Hold on, I'm forming the sentence," Silence. "Do you wanna hang sometime? 'Cause I think I would like being around you again."

Saul didn't know why the whole set up to Jesse basically asking him out on a date was adorable, but he knew just what he wanted to say.

"I don't fuck on the first date though."

"Jesus, no. Fucking, would you wanna go out with me sometime? I-if you're cool with that of course."

"Yeah. That'd be great. I'd love to, Jesse."

Jesse grabbed the drawing of Saul out of the man's hands, jotting down what seemed to be his number in the corner. Saul examined it as he gave it back to him, squinting his eyes.

"Jeez, Louise. What are you? A kindergartner? This is barely legible," Saul smirked as he saw Jesse's hurt reaction, before pecking Jesse on the cheek, walking away and waving his hand up, motioning to Jesse. "I'll call you later, Jesse Pinkman."

Jesse's fingers hovered over the place where Saul kissed his cheek, blushing at a fast speed.

Jesse was glad he went to the damn highschool party with his two dumbass friends because he met a fucking nerd who he was crushing so hard on.


End file.
